I'm not made of Tin anymore
by Oz-Freak09
Summary: What would happen if the Tin-Man was turned into a real man? A gorgeous one at that. 23 year old Dorothy can't take her eyes off him now, and even though the Tin-Man still doesn't have a heart, don't mean he doesn't want her...


She watched him walk in front of her. The soft sway of his broad shoulders, she watched them intensely. Her eyes wandered down his back, and yes, they led right to his ass. It was a nice ass, a very nice ass. Oddly enough, she wondered if it was firm. He did have a big butt for a man, but she liked that, then her thoughts led to what it would feel like to grab a hold of his butt. She has had these thoughts before, but last time it was about his shoulders. His large shoulders, she had wondered what it would be like to grip them, to hold him and have control over him. He was tall. She guessed about six foot, maybe a couple of inches over. He was much larger than her small frame. She was slightly scared of him; he could pick her up and throw her a mile. He had big, toned muscles; his muscles had also tantalized her thoughts. It was so strange how she paid attention to his every little detail. But his body fascinated her, and barely knowing him only added to her fascination about him, he was a dark mystery in her eyes. Someone she didn't trust fully, but at the same time she could trust her heart and soul with him. She found it amazing that after this short period of a time with him, she could be so, dare she say it, in love with him. Probably the strangest thing she could ever say to her self in her head was that she was in love with this man she didn't even know; it was astonishing that she couldn't even admit it to herself. But she couldn't help loving him. He talked to her like she was a child, like she was a burden for him to pack around, but she loved it none the less. It was hard enough looking into his light blue eyes sometimes, how in the hell could she tell him she loved him, and oh how she wanted to, he would probably laugh in her face.

Sometimes he would grab her hands and pull her, trying to make her walk faster. But he would also ask her if she was warm every night. It was fun seeing his vulnerable side; it only made her want him more. She only wished to see more of it, but at the same time, she wanted to keep him paused on being mysterious. In her eyes, he could be totally wrong and she'd still love him, he could be so right it hurt her feelings, and she'd still love him for telling her how he really felt. He could do no wrong, which was horrible for her because she had such a hard time fighting him. She never let on that she liked him so much; she always fought back with him. She always acted tough a furious on the outside, but on the inside, she melted. Her skin would tingle every time he would hold her close in dark parts of the forest. Every time he thought it would be dangerous for her, he would hold her closer, her heart would beat faster, she would try to pull him closer but he would always push her back. It felt so good to feel his hard body against her. She would hang on to him with such force, she hated when he let go. It was hard to think that only a few days ago, he was made of tin.

"Even if i had a heart, I still wouldnt love you." He blankly said staring at something other than her, interupting her thoughts with harsh words.

She kept on looking at him, still following as close as she could. She felt a jerk in her stomach. How could he say such things like that to her. She thought, 'he still has a brain, why doesn't he use that to think about what he says before he says it.' It seemed like he was always eager to hurt her, or put her down. She would sometimes find herself wishing they would get to the Wizard in the blink of an eye, and other times she wished they would never get there. It was her own mind playing tricks on her, not him. She was always thinking, mostly about him. She was trying to think of something to say back, but nothing came to her, so she remained quiet.

"Dorothy, why did you have to lose Scarecrow? He was the only person I had to talk to, and he didnt even have a brain..."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Alright! I'm so sick and tired of you putting me down and saying horrible things to me like that. Just because you don't have a damn heart does not mean you can walk all over someone Else's feelings. Your the most immature, ignorant man I have ever met in my life, and if you don't care, I'm going to the Wizard without you and I don't care if you get a damn heart or not, it wouldn't matter anyway. I wish Glinda hadn't turned you into a real man, I wish you were still stuck back there at that cabin!!!"

He turned to face her. Taking a step toward her trembling body, he hovered over her with a strange look in his eyes. She felt like stepping back but she held her ground. "Where did that come from?" He asked slowly smiling.

she looked at her ruby slippers, then back up to him. "It came...from my heart...At least I _have one."_

"It's about time you stood up for your self. I like that side of you." He smirked devilishly, staring deep into her dark brown eyes.

"You don't know anything about me...Do you?" She smirked back at him, pushing him aside, almost sashaying past him.

He watched her walk by, he ran his fingers over his lips and ran after her. They didn't speak for a while, she stayed in front of him, and he stayed behind this time, straggling along as his thoughts consumed him. She was like no other woman he'd known. She was such a vulnerable little girl, but she was such a stunningly fiery, beautiful woman too. He couldn't stand the fact that he'd lose her in a few days. He honestly didn't mean to treat her so badly, he knew how mean he was to her. He did think to himself, he just never thought before he spoke to her. He understood her outburst. He hoped that when the Wizard gave him his heart, if he even did, that he would know what it felt like to have his heart beat just for Dorothy. He could only think about it right now.


End file.
